goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
"Having an overwhelming power is boring as hell." Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Man and the most powerful being to exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from battle. Initially just a hero for fun, he later registers to be a professional hero for the Hero Association, and defends his home in Z-City from Mysterious Beings, Villains, and other threats. Under the Hero Association, he is assigned the hero name Caped Baldy (ハゲマント, Hagemanto; Viz: Bald Cape), and is currently B-Class Rank 7. Manga Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Moves a citizen away from Vaccine Man. Moves a kid away from Crablante. Gets on top of Marugori without him or his brother noticing. After being buried into the ground, he launches out with a shockwave and blitzes Marugori. Casually dodges all of Beast King's attacks. Digs through the ground and stops the enemy mole from escaping. Blocks many of Kabuto's attacks while busy thinking about his shopping. Catches blocks all of Sonic's attacks. Sonic's supersonic speeds don't impress him. Moves a kid before he gets hit by a car. Shows off his superhuman physicals during the Hero Registry. Easily dodges all of Genos' attacks. Genos and Saitama clash, jumping from the ground into a cliffside, Saitama still being too fast for Genos. Continues to be too fast for Genos. Easily blocks Sonic's kunai. As Sonic tries to attack him, he simply breaks Sonic's blade, Sonic unable to even perceive what happened. Saves a kid from being crushed by a car, then gets behind Sonic and knocks him out. Jumps up at the meteor about to destroy the meteor, the energy of his jump cracking apart the building and nearby area. The Tank Top gang are unable to tag Saitama. Hitches a ride on a jet fighter. Catches up with a car and then gets under it. Easily dispatches of a bunch of bank robbers. Dodges the ordance from Boros' ship, then kicking one back. Blows off an aliens head with ease before it can even try to dodge. Casually deflects Geryuganshoop's attack. [https://imgur.com/a/zJIz0mP Blitzes Boros.] Catches a piece of salmon he dropped before it falls to the ground from the top of a building, then catches a jumper as he falls off the building. Casually keeps up with Boros in CQC. Jumps off the moon and back to earth. Casually outspeeds Boros in CQC. Catches Charanko from falling into his food after Charanko gets his cheeks clapped by some fodder thugs. Gets behind Fubuki after she launches him. Is too fast for Fubuki, even jumping in the way of a blast to protect her. Knocks Genos away from Sonic's attack. [https://imgur.com/a/AS0hJxl Creates dozens of afterimages in response to Sonic's attacks, completely ruining his attack.] One-shots Choze in two seconds. Catches his wig falling off before Suiryu can notice. Saitama dodges all of Suiryu's attacks. Pulls Snek away from Bakuzan's stomp before anyone can realize. Leaves to kill Goketsu and then returns to Suiryu before Suiryu can realize what happened. Easily kicks Garou away as he tries to attack King. The Saitama Group battle it out for their food during a meal. Strength Feats: Accidentally one-punches Vaccine Man. Rips out Crablante's eye. One-punches Marugori. Buries the Subterranean King with a dropkick. One-shots Mosquito Girl, destroying a building by launching her into it. One-punches the monster that busts through his ceiling, and then buries the ones outside. Climbs out of the hole he was in with ease. Destroys Beast King his Consecutive Normal Punches. Launches the enemy mole into the atmosphere. Rips open the entrance to the House of Evolution. One-punches Kabuto. Catches Hammerhead's spin attack and then one-punches his armor. Breaks Sonic's sword. One-punches the first monster he actually fights. Launches a monster through a building. Shows off his superhuman physicals during the Hero Registry. Easily knocks Snek on his ass. [https://imgur.com/a/rG6IEex His punch creates a shockwave that blasts the cliffside behind Genos.] Breaks Sonic's blade by biting it. Breaks open the wall with his punch. Sends Demon Fan flying through a wall. Shatters apart the meteor that was going to destroy the city, the rubble able to take out entire buildings. Easily overpowers the Tank Top gang. One-punches the messenger of the Deep Sea King. One-punches Deep Sea King, blasting through his chest and the residual blast creates a shockwave that interrupts the rain. Lifts a car off the ground, takes it to another location, and then throws it over his head. Easily dispatches of a bunch of bank robbers. Jumps up from the Hero HQ to be almost level with Boros' ship, then launching it's ammunition back at it. Tears apart Boros' ship and it's crew with ease. Casually rips open part of Boros' ship by pulling on a locked door. Casually destroys the giant door leading to Boros. Flings one of Geryuganshoop's attacks back at him, one-shotting him. Casually launches Boros back into a pillar. Destroys one of Boros' arms off screen. Easily lifts a human with a pair of chopsticks. Destroys Boros' arm again with ease. [https://imgur.com/a/oHQKYYq Jumps off the moon with enough force to create a fairly large shockwave and then downs Boros' ship on impact.] [https://imgur.com/a/xa8K9r6 His normal punches tear apart Boros.] [https://imgur.com/a/dwmhuLQ His serious punch easily overpowers Boros' ultimate attack, parting all of the clouds behind Boros.] One-shots a monster off-screen. One-shots a giant cat monster. Sends a bunch of thugs flying with his chopsticks. Sends two bodyguards flying. Knocks Garou out with one chop to the neck. One-shots a large turtle monster. One-shots a spider monster. One-shots Zakko during the tournament. Destroys a monster from inside after it ate him and a team of heroes he was with. One-punches Bakuzan, sending him flying and then crashing into the arena. One-punches Choze. Throwing a punch and stopping it causes a shockwave that rocks the arena and tears off Suiryu's clothes. Rebounds Suiryu's attack back at him and destroys half the arena. One-punches Bakuzan. Easily beheads Goketsu and tosses his head back at Suiryu. Kicks Garou through a wall. One-punches a monster that froze him. [https://imgur.com/a/lDwd9Z1 One-punches Elder Centipede, it's body falling apart inch by inch from the punch.] Durability Feats: Takes a smack from Crablante. Takes a beating from Crablante. Marugori is incapable of doing any real damage to Saitama. No-sells Mosquito Girl's swarm and Genos' blast. Being buried into the ground only confuses him. Carnage Kabuto's attacks don't bother him. Doesn't even budge when Hammerhead attacks him. Survives getting embedded into a wall, then being punched again by the monster again. Doesn't budge to Snek's attack. No-sells Deep Sea King's attack. No-sells Geryuganshoop's attacks. Geryuganshoop's attacks are completely useless against him. No-sells the beam from Boros. No-sells another attack from Boros. [https://imgur.com/a/wqynZHP Continues to no-sell Boros' attacks and being launched to the moon.] [https://imgur.com/a/dwmhuLQ Boros' ultimate attack does not bother him.] [https://imgur.com/a/DjP3DCU No-sells Fubuki's attacks and the blast from Genos and Sonic clashing, protecting Fubuki.] No-sells Garou's attack. Isn't bothered by being vored. No-sells Suiryu's kick. Doesn't budge against Suiryu's kick, only moving back to adjust his wig. None of Suiryu's attacks do anything against him. Suiryu's attacks are useless against him. Suiryu's attacks are unable to do any damage. Suiryu's final attack doesn't even register with Saitama. Bakuzan's attacks are worthless against him. Flash freezing doesn't bother him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: His power is said to come from having broken his limiter. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Carnage Kabuto can detect Saitama's power being way above his own. The secret to Saitama's power. His smolder is God tier. His strength level is supposedly immeasurable to Child Emperor's mask. Respect Threads, Links, and References